


The Fitness Tracker

by moiraphoenix



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiraphoenix/pseuds/moiraphoenix
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom did not know why any person would need to know the amount of steps they took in a day, nor could she fathom a reason why anyone would want to share this information publicly. What if Cackle's Academy got wind of fitness trackers/pedometers and started a step challenge?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Fitness Tracker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Welcome to my very first AO3 post. This has not been beta'd so all comments/questions/thoughts are welcome - please be gentle with constructive criticism, but all comments are welcome. 
> 
> This piece is not quite finished yet, don't worry, but I wanted to get something up here. Enjoy!

Hecate Hardbroom did not know why any person would need to know the amount of steps they took in a day, nor could she fathom a reason why anyone would want to share this information publicly. Walking, she huffed, what an absurdly plebeian method of transport. She knew who had started this ridiculous ploy, a certain Mildred Hubble. She knew by the girl’s enthusiasm for attempting to meld the magical and non-magical worlds, that bringing this idea for students and teachers to use pedometers (could they not devise a cleverer name?) to the ever impressionable Dimity Drill, that the idea would spread quickly through the school.

“It will help motivate the girls to be more active,” Dimity had argued.

“But why must we encourage any ‘activity’ in the first place?” Hecate countered. Dimity tried to reign in her excitement and responded to all of the teachers gathered, “Physical education is important, Miss Hardbroom. Studies have shown –”

“Studies have shown the craft is in decline Miss Drill,” Hecate interrupted sharply, enunciating her syllables.

Unperturbed by Hecate’s demeanor, Dimity continued, “The use of these is simply a suggestion Hecate. I am not mandating them. I just thought it would help prepare the girls for Sports Day,” Hecate rolled her eyes. “And it might be fun!” Her eyes sparkled at Hecate’s sharp reaction to the word ‘fun.’ Hecate simmered. Ada had wholeheartedly welcomed the addition of the fitness tracker and encouraged the creation of step challenges among teachers and students. Hecate eventually accepted the device at Ada’s insistence that she set a good example, as Hecate did her best not to disappoint Ada Cackle.

The devices were not magical and were fairly crude which made them less susceptible to magical tampering. At least they were not all garish colors thought Hecate, making a face of disgust as she selected a black banded watch. Little did she know there was some glitter in the band which she unfortunately discovered upon further inspection later that evening.

A few days passed and the girls were still talking about their new ‘accessories.’ While the devices themselves were not magical, someone had found a way to sync the watches to their maglets, and suddenly the entire school could see their step rankings. While the girls and some faculty – Dimity of course and Mr. Rowan Web surprisingly – were excited about this development, Hecate merely wore the device as a way to placate Dimity and in support of Ada who surprisingly was encouraging friendly competition between staff and students alike. The next day Mildred hung back after Potions.

“Miss Hardbroom?” asked a small voice behind her. Hecate turned to look at the girl. Her jaw was set as if she was determined to ask something, but she shifted from foot to foot uneasily stalling.

“What is it Mildred Hub-ble?” she drew out the syllables of the girl’s name for effect.

“Do you –” Mildred began. “Do you not like the fitness tracker?” she asked quickly.

“Not particularly,” Hecate responded coolly, allowing herself to frown at her wrist. She noticed the girl looked quite crestfallen when she looked up again. “Why do you ask Miss Hubble?” she sighed.

“Well,” Mildred started, unsure how to broach her next thought to her teacher. “I, um, are you having difficulty syncing it? I just mean what with it being non-magical, maybe it was giving you trouble?”

“Sync-ing? Mildred Hubble what are you talking about girl?”

Hecate watched as Mildred quickly produced her maglet and placed it on the desk before her. The girl scrolled though a list of names, presumably students, until the names stopped and it read:

Hardbroom, H. 563

Hecate stared at the screen. The top read “Cackle’s Step Challenge,” and her name was listed last. Her eyes narrowed. This was the latest ranking. Last?

Noting Hecate's perturbed stare and silence Mildred added, “That’s why I thought maybe you were having trouble with the app Miss Hardbroom, and I wanted to help?”

  
Sync?  
App??  
WHAT???

Hecate’s nostrils flared. “Mildred,” Hecate began. She was in shock – Hecate Hardbroom did not come last! Hecate Hardbroom refused to lose, even something as infantile as a ‘step challenge.’ She pinched the bridge of her nose consenting to this non-magical misfortune. Mildred lit up, enjoying being able to explain something to Miss Hardbroom for a change. Hecate listened, mostly following what Mildred was saying and was pleased to see with Mildred’s help, her total increased. She was still at the bottom though, but at least she understood the rules of the game and she was determined not to lose – even if that meant walking. She shuddered at the thought.

The following morning Hecate dressed, donning her fitness tracker and secretly delighting in the added glitter now that she was used to it, though she’d never admit it. Just as she raised her hand to transfer to the Great Hall for her morning coffee, she stopped remembering seeing her name last on Mildred’s maglet. Awkwardly opening the door from her rooms, she stepped into the hallway determined to walk to breakfast. It was only one floor down after all – not far.  
She began to walk and about halfway down the stairs she stopped, suddenly winded. Clutching her silver watch to her chest she slowly made her way to the bottom of the stairs, again taking a moment to breathe before continuing. She was determined to walk all the way to the Hall if it killed her. Hecate Hardbroom was not a quitter. The girls did this daily and from farther away – this shouldn’t be so difficult! She finally arrived at the staff table and slumped into her chair. She quickly drank the entire cup of water in front of her even before touching her coffee. She heard a footstep coming into the Hall, and immediately straightened her spine, and schooled her features, into what she hoped was a look of calm.

“Mornin’ HB,” came the voice of an overly cheerful Dimity.

“Good morning, Miss Drill,” came a pinched reply.

Dimity plopped herself down at the opposite end of the table with, Hecate was appalled, two servings of porridge. She must have been staring, because she found Dimity turning towards her and ask a loud, “What?” through a mouthful of porridge. Hecate sniffed and returned to her, now second, mug of coffee. “A morning run really wakes me up. You should come with me sometime!” Dimity continued though spoonfuls. “It’ll get that miserable step total of yours up.” Hecate nearly choked on her coffee. Dimity was being far too playful for this early hour, and Hecate glared. Dimity was smart enough to look a bit sheepish at her comment and continued eating in silence. Finishing her coffee, Hecate stood up gracefully.

“Have a good day, Dimity,” she said smirking gently to let the woman know there were no real hard feelings.

“See ya HB!” Dimity called after her. Dimity Drill was one of a handful of people who Hecate truly did not mind being called HB by and she enjoyed the younger woman’s cheerful demeanor, though preferably after a cup or two of coffee. Hecate walked out of the Hall with the intent to begin prepping her classroom for the day. She debated quickly whether she should walk or transfer and decided to transfer, just this once.

After that day Hecate made a point of walking to breakfast. It got easier, but she was still woefully behind the others. She was annoyed with the amount of time it took to walk places, but she found she was sleeping better from the physical exercise which made her slightly less cranky during lessons. She began offering to take more rounds in the evenings, choosing this time to actually walk the halls. She also began following Mildred on foot as she did her morning run as lantern monitor. It was difficult at first, but the early hour of the dawn lanterns allowed her to take her time as she walked the grounds. She found it easier, being outside, to walk for longer distances; the fresh air and natural surrounding allowing her to relax in the exercise rather than focus on the number of steps she was getting. Her numbers were rising, but it wasn’t enough.

Pippa suggested Hecate begin running to increase her steps in a similar amount of time spent exercising. Pippa, who Hecate knew ran to “clear her head,” hinted that it was not so terrible once you got into it. Hecate scoffed at this – witches did not run. However Pippa pointed out that Dimity had the girls running regularly during PE and perhaps there was some logic to her methods. Hecate’s face remained shocked on their mirror call, mouth opening and closing trying to produce further cutting comments about running. Pippa had grinned back at her, as if knowing Hecate’s thoughts.

The following morning, Hecate donned an outfit she never expected to put on willingly. The previous term Dimity had procured track suits for Cackle’s teachers in preparation for Sports Day, hoping to unite the teaching staff. The suit was inoffensive, but not at all Hecate’s style. She figured if she was going to try Pippa’s suggestion of running she might as well look the part. Placing her fitness tracker on her wrist, Hecate transferred outside to where she expected Mildred to be on her rounds. Noting the lamp was already put out Hecate started to trot towards the next lantern. She ran maybe fifty paces before her lungs burned. Gasping for air she slowed to a walk to recover, assuming adjusting to running would be difficult much like walking was at first. Slowly she continued this pattern – jogging until she could not breathe and walking to catch her breath – until she completed the circuit.

By the end of the run she was exhausted and her legs felt like jelly. Too tired to walk back to her rooms to change for the day she transferred and finally caught a look at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were rosy and a couple rivulets of sweat dripped from her hairline down to her shirt. Her hair had loosened from its tight bun and many loose tendrils were plastered against her forehead with sweat, but her eyes held a determined gleam to them. She quickly cast a cleansing spell, changed her clothes, and fixed her hair. Automatically she walked to the potion’s lab now too tired to think to transfer. Halfway there she realized she had missed breakfast and stopped by the teacher’s lounge to grab some coffee and a few biscuits, for energy she told herself, but she was surprised with how hungry she was after this morning’s excursion.

Days passed and this pattern continued. Hecate still did not enjoy the exercise, but her step count was increasing and with it her rank rose. She had reached the top 10 places within two weeks. With the end of term and Sports Day nearing, she was determined to break the top 5. Not surprising Dimity Drill ranked at the top followed by Ethel Hallow and three fifth years all on the racing team. Hecate did not know how Dimity stayed at the top until one day out for her morning run she noticed the curly haired witch ahead of her in the distance. Hecate followed but stayed well back so as not to be seen just yet. Dimity lapped the school one and a half times before transferring away. Assuming she did this at least once a day Hecate was determined to try to lap the school twice to make up for the time she spent indoors. Every day she pushed a little farther until her step total reached 5th.

“Hecate Hardbroom,” Dimity sang at her at breakfast one day, “what have you been doing?”

Hecate simply looked at the witch feigning ignorance while sipping her coffee and eating, Dimity was surprised to see, eggs and toast. Dimity narrowed her eyes and asked, “What’s changed?” Hecate continued to ignore the line of questioning drinking her coffee while observing some fifth years who were being a little rowdy for the early hour. Dimity was still muttering to herself thinking out loud how Hecate could have risen in the ranks so drastically. Hecate gently pushed her chair back from the table and Dimity noticed the woman winced a little as she stood as if her legs were sore. Finally addressing Dimity, Hecate said “Have a nice day, Dimity,” inclining her head to the confused looking witch.

“Thanks,” Dimity replied. “I will.” Hecate hummed and said quietly to herself, but loud enough for Dimity to hear, “Lovely day for a run don’t you think?”

Dimity watched Hecate leave the Hall, more questions than answers floating through her head. Dimity was still mulling over this comment later at a staff meeting. She mentioned the rankings to Ada, not daring to suggest Hecate would cheat her way to the top but wondering aloud how she had done it.

“Hard work, I assume,” was Ada’s response. As if sensing what was nagging at Dimity she added, “Hecate would not cheat – if you want to know how she did it, ask her. I am sure she’ll tell you she put the work in fairly.”

Materializing behind the curly haired witch, Hecate spoke softly and breathily, “Motivation can be easily found with the right incentive.” Dimity jumped, startled by Hecate’s sudden appearance and breathy speech. She exhaled forcefully pulling herself together and heard, “Hecate Hardbroom does not lose either.”

Turning around Dimity said with more confidence than she felt at the moment, “Fine, Hardbroom. You’re on. Whoever is ranked higher by Friday will take the other’s rounds next week.”

“For the next two weeks and you’re on Miss Drill.”

Hecate purposely enunciated Dimity’s surname. Dimity could not see how Hecate could surpass her so she stuck out her hand and agreed, “Two weeks of rounds then,” firmly shaking Hecate’s now outstretched hand. She sat down for the staff meeting, rolling her eyes, but silently worried Hecate might beat her.


End file.
